Fairy Wild 2: Un nuevo comienzo
by James6001
Summary: Gracias al regalo que Mirajane le dio a Wendy en su cumpleaños, han logrado traer a un chico que Wendy deseaba ver. Pero como reaccionara el a este nuevo mundo lleno de magia
1. Chapter 1

**_Narra Wendy:_**

Han pasado seis mese exactos desde nuestra travesía por ese maravilloso mundo de Hyrule, de todas las increíbles aventuras que tuvimos ahi y de conocer al mejor chico del mundo. Aunque parezca que los demas lo hayan olvidado lentamente, yo jamas seria capaz de olvidarlo. Me duele el solo pensar que pudiera olvidarlo. En mi cumpleaños numero 14 yo pedí como deseo poder verlo una vez mas, pero obviamente no se cumplió… O eso creí.

 _-Hola Wendy-_ Entro Mirajane a mi cuarto un poco preocupada, ya que e estado muy deprimida ultimamente.

 _-¿Que sucede Mira?-_ le dije sin hacer contacto visual, ya que no queria que me viera llorar.

Mirajane se me acerco y comenzó a limpiarme algunas lagrimas que tenia. Despues de esto ella me abrazo suavemente. Para cuando ella me abrazo, yo ya no podia dejar de llorar.

 _-¿Todavia lo extrañas verdad?-_ Me dijo Mirajane mientras me dejaba de abrazar.

Yo solo agache la cabeza. Ya no era capaz de ocultar mi tristeza, aparte muchas lagrimas salían de mi ojos. En eso Mirajane saco una bolsa de regalo y las puso al frente de mi.

 _-Al menos alégrate un poco. Quiero que estes feliz para cuando te de mi regalo-_ Dijo Mirajane mientras me acercaba a un mas su regalo.

Al principio lo le hacia el mas mínimo caso a lo que decía y hacia Mirajane, pero en cuanto vi que la bolsa estaba brillando le comencé a dar algo de atención. Mirajane solo sonrió al ver eso.

 _-Toma el regalo. Se que sabras que hacer con el-_ Me dijo Mirajane mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Al ver la expresión de Mira me dio mas curiosidad de ver que habia dentro de la bolsa, asi que no lo dude y comencé a abrirla lentamente. Al abrirla completamente no creía lo que veía.

 _-¿¡Acaso son...!?-_ Estaba diciendo pero una pequeña sonrisa de Mira me detuvo.

 _-Si lo son. La verdad no estoy segura de que eso vaya a funcionar pero nada cuesta intentar-_ Me dijo Mira.

Queria preguntarle como diablos las habia conseguido, pero para cuando me habia dado cuenta yo ya estaba sacando el regalo. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de las 3 escamas de los espíritus de Hyrule. Junte las escamas esperando a que algo sucediera. Espere durante 20 minutos muy pacientemente, pero comencé a perder la esperanza ya que no pasaba nada.

 _-Lo siento Wendy pero creo...-_ Decía Mirajane pero fue interrumpida por las 3 escamas que comenzaron a brillar de una manera muy intensa. Tanto que el brillo te podría dejar ciego.

 _-¿¡Que esta pasando¡?-_ Grite mientras cerraba los ojos por el intenso del brillo.

El brillo intenso duro casi un minuto entero. despues de dicho minuto el brillo se fue deteniendo lentamente hasta dejar de brillar. Mira y yo abrimos lentamente los ojos. Cuando los abrí completamente... No creía lo que veía.

 _-Creo que si funciono...-_ Dijo Mira mientras estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

Yo me acerque lentamente, pero cuando me acerque y vi el cuerpo de la persona no pude evitar lanzarme hacia el. Lo abrase muy fuerte, pero el ni reaccionaba. Lo mire a la cara y vi como el estaba durmiendo. Al ver eso le pedí ayuda a Mira para que me ayudara a levantarlo y acostarlo en una cama. El estaba muy pesado y apenas pudimos acostarlo. Una vez acostado, yo me quede mirándolo por un minuto entero.

 _-Al fin... puedo verte de nuevo-_ Dije llorando de felicidad.

Pasaron las horas y el todavia no despertaba. Me estaba preocupando mucho y en cada momento me estaban dando ganas de ir a despertarlo, pero gracias a Mira me podia controlar y evitar hacer eso. Al ultimo cerramos la puerta del cuarto y fuimos a comprar unos ingredientes para hacer la comida. No me agrada dejar a el solo, asi que iba a pedirle a Gildarts que lo cuidara. Mira me detuvo y me dijo que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. No me agradaba mucho esa idea pero decidí hacerle caso.

 ** _Narra Link:_**

Por alguna razon mi cabeza duele de una manera infernal. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo que no me encuentro en mi fogata del bosque. Cuando desperte completamente y vi que me encontraba en una especie de casa enorme, me levante lentamente para evitar hacer ruido, recogí todas mis armas que se encontraban al lado de la cama y abrí la puerta del cuarto igual de lento.

 _-"¡Donde demonios estoy!"-_ Grite en mi mente al ver como habia gente completamente desconocida.

Mire a todos lados para ver si habia un punto siego por donde pudiera escabullirme y escapar sin ser detectado. Al analizarlo durante unos minutos llegue a la conclusion de que la opción mas viable era cruzar y aparentar de que fuera uno de ellos. Asi que espere a que nadie prestara atención y salí de la habitacion. Al principio mi plan estaba funcionando, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando un anciano de poca estatura me hablo.

 _-¿acaso estas perdido chico?-_ Me dijo el anciano al ver mi cara perdida.

Aunque el anciano parecía muy amable, yo no solía confiar mucho en las personas que acabo de conocer. Pero por alguna razon algo me decía que tenia que ser honesto con el.

 _-Si, realmente nunca he estado aqui-_ Le dije sin mentir

El anciano sonrió un poco.

 _-Eso explica por que no tienes la marca del gremio. Mi nombre es Makarov, ¡mucho gusto!-_ Me dijo el tal Makarov estirando su mano hacia mi.

El comentario del anciano me dejo muchisimas dudas, pero preferí guárdamelas para otro momento.

 _-Mi nombre es Link-_ Le dije mientras estrechábamos manos.

Makarov parecía que estaba a punto de decirme algo importante pero fue detenido ya que alguien estaba gritando. Rápidamente fui a ver que era. era un niño llorando y una persona con una cara no muy agradable.

 _-¿Acaso le hicistes algo al chico?-_ Le dije de una manera muy seria y firme

 _-¿Y que si lo hice?-_ Dijo de una manera muy agresiva.

Inmediatamente se notaba que iba a comenzar una pelea entre el y yo, asi que me prepare. Pero al final no fue necesario la pelea ya que todo se tranquilizo. En eso llego una persona de manera rápida a dar orden al lugar y despues de hacer eso voltio a verme.

 _-¿Quien eres tu?-_ Me dijo el tipo.

 _-Me llamo Link-_ dije sin pensarlo

Por alguna razon todos se me quedaron viendo. Yo solo estaba pensando en que habia hecho mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narra Link:**

Todos estaban mirándome fijamente. Ojala supiera por que, ya que no encontraba ningun motivo por el cual estas personas me conocieran. Puede que hayan escuchado sobre un chico que salvo Hyrule de Ganon. Podría ser, pero es algo extraño.

 _-¿sucede algo?-_ Les pregunte a todos

Cuando dije eso se acerco una chica un poco mayor que yo. Ella tenia el pelo corto color blanco y ojos azules.

 _-¿Enserio te llamas_ link?- la chica dijo mientras se acercaba.

 _No le preste la minima atención a su pregunta ya que por algun motivo esa chica se me hacia familiar. Creo que la he visto antes. Me quede viendo a la chica por unos momentos hasta que ella hablo._

 _-¿Te sucede_ algo?-Me pregunto la chica algo molesta.

 _Fue en ese preciso momento cuando vino un nombre a mi mente. No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Si mi intuición no fallaba significaba que estaba viendo a alguien que Crei que jamas volvería a ver. Mirajane fue el nombre que recordé. Inmediatamente corrí hacia a ella y la abrase._

 _-¡Mirajane!-_ Grite mientras la abraza.

 _-Oye Link, creo que te equivocas-_ Ella me dijo algo incomodada por el abraso

Al escuchar eso yo la solté algo avergonzado, pero aun no creía que me habia equivocado. Es cierto que se veía algo diferente, pero el parecido era bastante.

 _-¿Conoces a este chico Lisanna?-_ Pregunto Makarov

Al escuchar su nombre entendí que me habia equivocado de persona. sentí una pequeña lastima, en verdad me hubiera gustado poder ver de nuevo a todos, en especial a "Wendy".

 _-Yo no, pero mi hermana si-_ Dijo esa tal Lisanna.

¡Mirajane tiene una hermana! por que nunca me lo conto. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca me lo conto por que las probabilidades de que yo llegara a su mundo eran casi nulas.

 _-Lo lamento. Te pareces a Mirajane-_ Le dije muy apenado. _-¿Sabes donde esta Mirajane?-_ le pregunte.

 _-Salio a comprar algunas cosas-_ Ella me dijo.

Al escuchar eso yo mire para todos lados para ver donde se encontraba la puerta. Una vez localizada corrí lo mas rápido a ella y me dispuse a salir a buscarla. Al abrir note inmediatamente la diferencias de su mundo y el mio. No sabia si buscarla sin conocer para nada este mundo era la mejor idea, pero no me importo mucho esto. Busque por un tiempo considerable. Pare para intentar ubicarme, y me di cuenta que Lisanna y el otro tipo me venían siguiendo.

 _-¡Eres rápido chico-_ Me dijo el tipo. _-No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Gildarts-_ Me dijo estirando su mano

 _-Link-_ Le dije estrechando manos.

Me disponía a seguir con mi búsqueda, pero fui detenido bruscamente por un grito de una mujer. Al ver que ocurría con la mujer, se apreciaba como dos ladrones le acababan de robar su bolsa. Ellos rápidamente se escabulleron entre la gente.

 _-¡Maldicion! Los perderemos de vista entre tanta gente si no nos apresuramos-_ Dijo Gildarts intentando localizarlos entre tanta gente.

 _-¡Yo me encargo de esto!-_ Le grite a Gildarts y rápidamente me hinque en una rodilla. _-¡Vamos Revali!-_ Volví a gritar.

Despues de esto el alma del campeón Revali apareció en mi espalda. El provoco una ráfaga de viento, el cual, combinada con mi paravela, me eleve unos 400 metros en el aire. Rápidamente localize a los ladrones y saque mi arco. Coloque mis flechas eléctricas y le di a los ladrones con ellas, lo cual los paralizo y le dio tiempo a Gildarts de atraparlos. Yo simplemente me deje caer y abrí mi paravela antes de tocar suelo.

 _-"Ya gaste todos las Furia de Revali. Espero no tener que necesitar de su poder por un rato"-_ Me dije a mi mismo mientras guardaba mis armas.

Encendí mi Tableta Sheikah para revisar el mapa, y ahi me entere que me encontraba en Magnolia. Supongo que si viaje a otra dimension, pero lo mas raro es que me aparecía como segunda opción el mapa de Hyrule. No estoy seguro, pero creo que eso significa que puedo regresar a Hyrule cuando yo quiera. Solo para comprobar si la funciones de la tableta Sheikah funcionaban aqui invoque la Moto Hyliana Alfa, la cual apareció enfrente de mi.

 _-"Veo que si funciona"-_ Me dije a mi mismo mientras me acercaba a la moto.

 _-Tienes unas habilidades muy interesantes Link-Me dijo Gildarts despues de capturar a los ladrones._

 _-Gracias-_ Le dije mientras encendía la moto Hyliana. _-Ahora buscare a Mirajane-_ Le dije mientras desaparecía la moto.

La busque durante todo el dia, pero nunca la encontre. Me encontraba caminando por un pasillo a solas en la noche, sinceramente no me molestaba eso pero de repente sentí unos escalofríos. Rápidamente saque mi espada y escudo para estar preparado en caso que se requiera defenderse. Mire fijamente a la oscuridad, cuando vi una sombra moverse. Le intente seguir el rastro pero lo perdí de vista, o eso pense hasta que escuche a alguien acercándose rápidamente a mi. Active el Escudo de Daruk sin pensarlo, y para cuando reaccione ya habia salido volando gracias a un golpe de esa persona. Estuve volando por unos segundos hasta que me estrelle con un edificio.

 **Narra Wendy:**

Mirajane yo terminamos las compras mas tarde de lo que pensábamos y estábamos regresando al gremio. Ya era de noche y por eso estaba muy oscuro pero incluso con esa oscuridad pudimos observar una sombra que estaba viendo fijamente a un chico, el cual se encontraba en el suelo rodeado de un aura rojiza.

 _-¡Alto ahi!-_ Le grite a la sombra.

La sombra en cuanto nos vio, desapareció del lugar muy rápido. Nos acercamos a ver que estaba ocurriendo pero perdimos de vista al chico que estaba en el suelo, o hasta que vimos esa aura rojiza moverse entre la oscuridad.

 _-¡Cuidado Wendy!-_ Me grito Mirajane apuntando hacia atras de mi.

Yo mire atras de mi y vi como una espada estuvo a punto de cortarme, pero gracia a que reaccione a tiempo me pude mover hacia atras y esquivarlo pero caí al suelo al hacer eso. Vi que el sujeto estaba a punto de atacarme, asi que solo cerré los ojos esperando un milagro. Paso un silencio bastante incomodo. Abri los ojos lentamente y pude ver la cara de la persona que me estaba atacando.

 _-Li...Link-_ dije al ver la cara de la persona.

- _We...Wendy-_ Me dijo como respuesta a lo que dije.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Narra Link:**_

Alfin... las volví a ver. ¡Enserio alfin las volví a ver! No creía para nada lo que estaba viendo. Para asegurarme de que enserio era real lo que veía, me di un golpe en la cara para ver si estaba despierto.

 _-¿Te acabas de golpear_?-me pregunto Mirajane sin entender por que lo hice.

 _-¡No estoy soñando!-_ Grite mientras me lanzaba hacia ellas para abrazarlas.

 _-¡Ya lo sabemos!-_ Me gritaron mientras tambien me abrazaban

Estuvimos abrazándonos durante mas de 10 minutos y no les mentiré, no pude aguantar las lagrimas de felicidad. La verdad no queria que ese abrazo terminara pero teniamos que irnos de ese callejón oscuro, ya que no sabia si esa sombra nos volvería a atacar. Ellas me contaron que se dirigían a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail. Ni idea de ese lugar, pero no pregunte y simplemente las segui a las dos.  
En el camino les contaba a las dos sobre el descubrimiento de santuarios especiales, una calabozo escondido, la pelea que tuve contra un monje con poderes increíbles, la Moto Hyliana Alfa (La cual es asombrosa) y la batalla final que tuve con Ganon.

 _-¡Es increíble todas las aventuras que has tenido!-_ Me dijo Mirajane escuchando todo lo que decía.

En ese momento Wendy se paro enfrente de mi.

 _-Te... extrañe mucho-_ Me dijo con la cabeza baja y llorando.

Yo solo le di un abrazo mientras soltaba las lagrimas tanto ella como yo

 _-Tambien te extrañe mucho Wendy-_ Le dije mientras le daba el abrazo.

 _-Oigan, ¿Pueden continuar con su encuentro amoroso cuando lleguemos al gremio?_ -dijo Mirajane separándonos a los dos.

Alfin llegamos a ese gremio llamado Fairy tail. Era una especie de castillo en miniatura, muy diferente a lo que pensaba que seria. Mirajane dijo que iba a entrar a dejar algunas cosas. Wendy y yo nos quedamos solos. Tanto Wendy como yo nos comenzamos a acercar lentamente. Nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca y ambos estábamos sonrojados. Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, hasta que comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente para darnos un beso pero...

 _-Me voy por unos momentos y ustedes ya estan haciendo travesuras-_ Dijo Mirajane con una cara picara.

Wendy y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

 _-Bueno, se esta haciendo de noche. Wendy, hay que irnos a nuestro departamento a_ dormir-Dijo Mirajane _-Y tu Link ¿Que harás?-_ Me pregunto Mirajane.

 _-Sinceramente creo que explorare la ciudad, asi la conoceré mejor para_ mañana-Le respondí a Mirajane tranquilamente.

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!-_ Me grito Wendy _-¡La sombra podría atacarte de nuevo!-_ Volvió a gritar.

Despues de gritarme, ella me tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarme a un lugar.

 _-Oye, ¿Adonde me llevas?-_ Le dije a Wendy

 _-Dormirás en nuestro departamento-_ Me dijo Wendy a secas

Inmediatamente me sonroje por el comentario de Wendy. Me queria negar por que creo que moriría de vergüenza pero ya no queria estar separado de Wendy asi que la segui sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos a su departamento rápidamente pense en donde diablos iba a dormir. No es por nada pero por algo siempre duermo solo, lo dejare en que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con gente. Mirajane me despertó de mis pensamientos.

 _-Entonces, ¿Dónde donde_ dormirás?-Me pregunto Mirajane

 _-La verdad es que no me gusta dormir con gente-_ Dije muy apenado.

Creo que no se lo creyeron, ya que me obligaron a acostarme con ellas. Cuando eran las 4 AM me desperte y como era de esperarse esas dos seguían dormidas. Logre escabullirme y salir de la cama sin despertarlas. Me prepare con mis armas y todo, listo para explorar este nuevo lugar.

 _-"Creo que sera mejor dejar un recado para que sepan que estoy bien"-_ Me dije a mi mismo mientras empezaba a escribir la nota.

Termine de escribir la nota y la coloque a lado de donde estaba dormida Wendy. Me quede viéndola durante un rato hasta que volví a la realidad, le di un beso en la frente y me fui. Cuando me encontraba afuera del edificio vi que las calles estaban vacías, asi que aproveche e invoque la Moto Hyliana Alfa, no sin antes dejar el teletransportador en el edificio. Nunca se sabe si recuerde como regresar.  
Despues de hacer eso me subi a la Moto, la encendí y rápidamente apreté el acelerador. Recorrí la ciudad a toda velocidad. Pase accidentalmente por el gremio de anoche pero por alguna razon vi la puerta semi abierta. La opción mas básica es pensar que hay un ladrón, pero tambien habia posibilidad que alguien del gremio estuviera ahi. Asi que me baje de la moto y me dirigí a entrar al gremio para saludar.

 _-¿Hay alguien aqui?-_ pregunte mientras abría lentamente la puerta _._

De repente una silla salio volando en direccion mía, asi que rápidamente saque mi espada y la partí en dos. Mire a ver quien fue el que me lanzo la silla y realmente no me sorprendió para nada ver a Natsu preparado para lanzarme una mesa. En cuanto Natsu vio quien era, se lanzo hacia mi con su puño envuelto en fuego.

 _-¡LINK!-_ Me grito con una cara de emoción.

 _-Es un idiota...-_ Inmediatamente pense al verlo atacarme.

Active el escudo de Daruk para bloquear el ataque y como era de esperarse bloque el ataque por completo. De hecho olvide que el escudo de Daruk tambien hacia retroceder al rival un poco, pero como Natsu llego con mucha fuerza salio rebotado y chocando con el suelo.

 _-No ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo...-_ Dije mientras lo veía noqueado en el suelo _-"Ahora que lo pienso, su puño estaba completamente en fuego ¡Como diablos hiso eso!"-_ Pense

 _-No esperes que cambie mucho. El es asi-_ Dijo una voz que reconocí de manera inmediata.

- _Ya tardabas en aparecer, Erza-_ Dije mientras veía a Erza del otro lado de la sala.

Como era de esperarse, ambos nos dimos un gran abrazo. Esperamos a que Natsu despertara para que pudiera saludarlo de manera "Normal". Milagrosamente Natsu me saludo bien y todo. Momentos mas tarde llego Grey y se sorprendió mucho al verme, solo que a diferencia de Natsu el no me ataco. Todos nos terminamos saludando y contando unas historias para pasar el rato.

 _-Parece que se quedo dormida-_ Dijo Erza algo decepcionada.

 _-No se si me deba saber pero, ¿Pero quien se quedo dormida?-_ Pregunte ya que me ganaba la curiosidad.

 _-Lucy. Se supone que hoy teniamos que hacer algo pero parece que no se despertó-_ Dijo Grey en forma de respuesta _-Supongo que tendremos que ir a despertarla ¿Quieres venir?-_ Dijo Grey

Yo acepte sin decir nada mas. Salimos todos del gremio y partimos a el lugar donde dormía Lucy. A mitad de camino Natsu y Gray se distrajeron con unas cosas, dejándome solo con Erza. En eso se me ocurrió una genial idea.

 _-¿Por donde vive Lucy transita mucha gente a pie?-_ Le pregunte a Erza esperando una respuesta antes de actuar.

 _-Si, pero si pasamos por unos callejones no habra nadie-_ Me dijo Erza _-¿Por que querías saber eso?-_ Pregunto Erza.

Yo no le respondí y simplemente invoque la moto. Me subi a la moto y la encendí.

 _-Sube Erza-_ Le dije de una manera un poco presumida.

Erza lo dudo un poco, pero al final cedió y se subió en la moto atras de mi.

 _-¡Agárrate fuerte!-_ Le dije mientras avanzaba la moto a maxima velocidad hacia donde estaba Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Narra Link:**_

Despues de un recorrido en la moto alfin llegamos al sitio donde vivía Lucy. Aunque tuvimos suerte, ya que la moto se quedo sin combustible justo al llegar al sitio. Le dije a Erza que ella fuera a levantar a Lucy mientras yo recargaba la moto. Ella acepto y entro al edificio.

 _-"Me alegro de tener demasiadas gelatinas ChuChu-_ Dije mientras las introducía en la Moto.

Estaba sacando otras gelatinas de ChuChu de mi alforja, cuando siento que alguien me choca por la espalda y me logra derivar. Cuando estoy en el suelo y veo quien es la persona que me derivo, me sorprendi al ver que era Lucy la que me derivo y aparte de eso ella me estaba abrazando.

 _-¡Enserio volviste!-_ Me dijo Lucy abrazándome en el suelo.

 _-Me alegra volver a verte Lucy-_ Dije respondiéndole con un abrazo

 _-Ella no me creía cuando le dije que volviste-_ Dijo Erza mientras nos ayudaba a levantarnos.

 _-¿Que clase de artefacto es esto?-_ Me pregunto Lucy al ver mi moto al lado mio.

Una explicacion corta solo haria que Lucy tuviera mas dudas y ocasionaría que preguntara mas cosas, asi que opte por decirle toda la historia que les conté a Erza, Natsu y Grey. Ella quedo sorprendida de todo lo que hise despues de que se marcharan. Creo que con esa historia sacie toda su curiosidad, asi que me dispuse a terminar de recargar la Moto. Pero cuando estuve a punto de introducir las gelatinas ChuChu una bola de fuego causo que las gelatinas de ChuChu explotaran.

 _-"¿Por que yo?"-_ Me dije a mi mismo tristemente por mi mala suerte.

 _-¿¡Como se les ocurre dejarnos atras!?-_ Grito Natsu señalando a Erza y a mi. Grey solo se encontraba atras de el intentando ignorarlo.

 _-Ustedes fueron los que se distrajeron con otras cosas-_ Dijo Erza a la defensiva.

Natsu no le agrado para nada el comentario de Erza, asi que tomo a Grey y se lo lanzo a Erza, la cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Ahi fue donde comenzó una pelea entre esos 3, mientras Lucy intentaba calmarlos pero sin conseguirlo. Aproveche ese momento e intente recargar la moto pero en el momento que iba a introducir el material el cuerpo de Natsu salio volando, chocando contra mi tirándome todos los materiales por tercera vez. Esta vez me levante bastante enojado y sin pensarlo active el poder de un campeón.

 _-¡IRA DE URBOSA!-_ Grite mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Esto provoco que cayeran del cielo varios truenos, impactando a Erza, Natsu, Grey e incluso a Lucy, la cual no tuvo nada que ver pero yo no comprendo todavia como se controlan los rayos. Mientras ellos se encontraban paralizados por los truenos, aproveche y alfin recargue la moto por completo.

 _-¡Alfin lo logre! Ahora ¿Que quieren hacer chicos?-Dije volteando a verlos, olvidando por completo la Ira de Urbosa._

 _Despues de que se les pasara el parálisis de los truenos, nos dirigimos de vuelta al gremio. Una vez llegando ahi les perdí perdón a todos por activar ese poder. Todos aceptaron mis disculpas, excepto Erza._

 _-Te perdonare si me haces un favor-_ Me dijo Erza.

 _-¿Que favor?-_ Le pregunte a Erza.

 _-Quiero que tengas una batalla conmigo-Me dijo Erza._

 _ **Narra Wendy:**_

Ayer fue un dia muy intenso, asi que supongo que por eso me costo levantarme pero alfin lo logre. Al despertarme no me sorprendió que Link no estuviera en la habitacion. El siempre se ha despertado muy temprano, aparte de que el no es la clase de chico que le gusta estar encerrado. Mire a mi lado y encontre una nota. Deduje inmediatamente que era de Link, asi que la abrí. No tenia muy buena letra, pero era entendible. Una vez leída levante a Mirajane para que me ayudara a buscar a Link. Esta se levanto de mala gana.

 _-Vamos Mirajane, tienes que ayudarme a buscarlo-_ Le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba para sacarla de la habitación.

 _-No se por que te preocupas. Link es muy listo, lo mas probable es que haya ido al gremio-_ Me dijo como escusa para no levantarse y salir de la habitación.

 _-Bueno, pero hay que ir a comprobarlo-_ Le dije mientras la lograba de sacar de la habitacion y tomábamos rumbo al gremio.

 _ **Narra Link:**_

Acepte lo que pidió Erza con tal de que me perdonara por lo que hice. Ambos subimos a una explanada y nos preparamos para una batalla.

 _-Se que intentaras esquivar todos mis movimientos para no tener que mostrarme todos tus poderes, pero te obligare a enseñarlos-_ Me dijo Erza mientras me señalaba con su espada.

Inmediatamente después de decirme ella rápidamente lanzo un corte con la espada que apenas logre esquivar.

 _-No me sorprenden tus reflejos, pero veamos como te las arreglas para esquivar esto-_ Dijo erza mientras daba un salto.

En eso aparecieron muchas espadas rodeando a Erza e casi de inmediato comenzaron a caer hacia mi. Rápidamente saque mi arco colosal y mis flechas ancestrales. Mi estrategia para sobrevivir a ese ataque era muy simple, esquivar las espadas que pueda y las que no las eliminaba con las flechas ancestrales. Mi plan funciono ero quede muy agotado y ya no tenia flechas ancestrales.

 _-Eso fue impresionante-_ Me dijo Erza antes de cargar hacia mi y lanzar otro corte con su espada.

Ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa por lo cual no tenia tiempo para esquivarlo, asi que solo use la opción mas adecuada que era intentar bloquearlo con mi escudo. Logre bloquearlo pero me hiso retroceder mucho y para mi mala suerte ella estaba cargando contra mi otra vez, asi que no tuve de otra que bloquear el ataque con el escudo de Daruk. Logre bloquear el ataque con éxito y hacerla retroceder pero me quede sin escudos de Daruk, asi que ahora sera difícil si no imposible de bloquear sus ataques.

 _-Asi que tienes el poder de crear un escudo que bloque cualquier ataque-_ Dijo Erza sorprendida _-Me gustaria ver ese poder de nuevo-_ Dijo mientras lanzaba otro ataque.

Ya no tenia Escudos de Daruk y si lo intentaba bloquear con el escudo quedaría a merced de otro ataque de Erza. En eso se me ocurrió otra idea.

 _-¡Furia de Revali!-_ Grite e inmediatamente saque mi paravela para salir volando y esquivar el ataque.

Mire hacia abajo y vi a Erza sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, pero mi relajamiento duro poco porque rápidamente ella brinco hacia mi. Lo unico lógico que podia hacer era dejarme caer, asi que lo hice para quedar fuera de su rango de ataque. Aunque no me sorprendió, ella rápidamente se dejo caer para no dejarme escapar. Como ultimo recurso saque la tableta Sheikah y active ka función Inmovilis para paralizar completamente a Erza unos segundos, lo cual fue suficiente para alejarme de Erza.

 ** _Narra Erza:_**

Link tiene poderes increíbles: Un escudo para bloquear cualquier ataque, flechas que hacen desaparecer cualquier cosa, puede crear corrientes de aire junto con ese objeto puede semi-volar e incluso puede congelar cualquier cosa unos segundos. Pero el problema esta en que el ni siquiera a intentarme atacar. En el siguiente ataque lo obligare a atacarme o a activar algun poder aun mas fuerte. Asi que prepárate Link, porque el siguiente ataque lo dare todo.

 ** _Narra Wendy:_**

Estábamos cerca del gremio pero de la nada se escucho una explosion cerca del gremio, asi que comenzamos a correr para llegar mas rápido.

 _-¿Que habra pasado?-_ Le pregunte a Mirajane mientras llegábamos al gremio.

 _-Lo mas seguro es que Natsu haya retado a alguien a un combate, y por alguien me refiero a Link-_ Dijo Mirajane

Yo me apresure y fui al lugar en donde estaban todos para detenerlos. pero lo que vi no lo esperaba para nada. Estaba Link como dijo Erza, pero con quien estaba peleando era Erza pero... Erza habia atravesado el pecho de Link con su espada.

 _-¡LINK!-Grite corriendo hacia el._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Narra Erza_** :

 _-"Q-Que acaba de suceder"_ -Me dije a mi misma al ver sangre salir de mi espada.

Quede totalmente paralizada al ver la sangre. Intentaba mover mi mano, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo se movie. Estaba completamente en shock pero un grito de Wendy hiso que entrara en razon y pudiera moverme. Intente sacar la espada con cuidado pero era imposible ya que mi mano no dejaba de temblar, asi que simplemente saque la espada de un solo movimiento. Un segundo despues de que sacara la espada Link cayo al suelo. Iba a acercarme pero un grito me detuvo completamente.

 _-¡Link!-_ Grito Wendy desesperada mientras se acercaba a Link corriendo.

Todos nos acercamos con Link para ayudarlo de la manera mas rápida posible, pero Link nos detuvo.

 _-Descuiden. Estare bien...-_ Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Despues de esas palabras hubo un silencio eterno y muy incomodo hasta que Wendy lo termino con un llanto. No sabia como reaccionar ya que dentro de mi sentía que era mi culpa, y no podia hacer nada para solucionarlo.

 _ **Narra Wendy:**_

No... Esto no puede estar pasando. Link acaba de llegar. Llevo tanto tiempo sin verlo y justo cuando alfin tengo la oportunidad... ¡Tiene que suceder esto!

Escuchaba como me estan diciendo que me aleje de Link pero no les prestaba atención hasta que decidí abrir los ojos para ver a Link, y vi como un espíritu salía de el. Me asuste al verlo por que pense que era Link pero viéndolo mejor no se parecía a el sino a una especie de humano-pez muy extraño. No sabia que ocurría y por las caras de los demas creo que tampoco sabían que estaba pasando.

 _-Te protegeré siempre-_ Fue lo que dijo el espíritu antes de tocar a Link justamente donde tenia la herida.

Acto seguido el espíritu desapareció, dejando una luz segadora a su paso la cual nos obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los pudimos abrir vimos que el espíritu se habia ido, pero algo estaba raro ¡Link estaba respirando! Corrí para ver como estaba Link pero me detuve al ver que Link se estaba levantando.

 _-Llevaba rato sin que ella me ayudara. Me alegra saber que sigue cuidando de mi-_ Dijo Link mientras se tocaba donde se suponía que tenia la herida, pero que "mágicamente" desapareció.

 _ **Narra Link:**_

Se sintió raro ser ayudado por Mipha de nuevo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin requerir de su ayuda, pero me alegra saber que seguirá ayudándome cuando lo necesite. Dejando eso de lado, espero no haber asustado a nadie.

 _-Creo que Erza gano el com...-_ Estaba hablando tranquilamente hasta que fui detenido brutalmente por varios puñetazo que causo que me estrellara contra el muro, partiéndolo y cayendo encima mio.

 _-¡Por que diablos nos asustaste asi!-_ Me gritaron todos muy fuerte, pero no les hice caso gracias a los puñetazos que recibí de ellos. En parte me enojo que me hayan dado ese tremendo golpe, pero a la vez siento que me lo merecía. No debí asustarlos de esa manera. Debo de pedir perdón.

 _-Lamento haberlos asustado asi-_ Dije intentando que se tranquilizaran pero seguían enojados.

El dia pasaba y su enojo estaba disminuyendo muy lentamente. Todo el dia me estaban recordando lo que hice, que en parte me merezco, asi que por eso no me quejaba y dejaba que descargaran su ira en mi. Aunque doliera mucho. Para cuando se hiso de noche ya todo estaba mas tranquilo. Fuimos al gremio y resulta que tenían una fiesta de bienvenida para mi y habia demasiada gente, tanta que no las podia contar. Fue una fiesta muy divertida y todo. Estuvimos ahi por 7 horas hasta que la gente comenzó a caer dormidos. Tengo que admitir que yo tambien queria dormir asi que me despedí y fui a una habitacion que estaba vacía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tire a la cama y rápidamente caí dormido.

 ** _Narra Wendy_ _:_**

La fiesta ya se estaba terminando. La verdad es que estuvo muy divertida pero como todos querían conocer a Link, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el. Aparte, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar en la mañana, sera mejor que le hable y me asegure que este bien antes de que suceda lo peor.

Le pregunte a varias personas si lo habían visto y todos me contestaron que lo habían visto entrar a una habitacion, asi que me dedique a entrar en varias habitaciones para ver si lo encontraba. Busque por muchas habitaciones pero nada. Mientras me dirigía a mi habitacion me encontre con Mirajane, la cual parecía tambien muy cansada.

 _-¿Que sucede Wendy?-_ Me pregunto Mirajane al verme tan agitada

 _-No encuentro a Link ¿Lo has visto?-_ Le pregunte sin mas dilacion

Ella simplemente sonrió y me dijo que la siguiera. Llegamos a mi habitacion y simplemente ella abrió la puerta, lo cual dejo ver a Link acostado en mi cama. Mirajane solo rio un poco al ver mi expresión de mi cara.

 _-Supongo que esta noche no dormirás sola-_ Dijo Mirajane antes de irse a dormir.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero una parte de mi le agradaba que Link estuviera en mi cuarto. Llevo mucho tiempo si verlo y gracias a esto alfin tendré un momento a solas con Link, asi que me llene de valor y me acosté justamente a lado de Link. Link se volteo y sin despertarse me abrazo, al principio me puse muy nerviosa pero despues simplemente lo abrase y cerré mis ojos para dormir.

Ya llevaba un rato dormida pero un ruido comenzó a molestarme. Intente ignorarlo pero no dejaba de sonar. Al final ese ruido gano y me levante para ver que era lo que provocaba ese tonto ruido y me di cuenta de que provenía de esa tableta rara que siempre lleva Link. Me acerque para ver que era y al ver la pantalla vi un botón rojo y uno verde. Por inercia ignore el rojo ya que suelen significar "peligro", asi que toque el botón verde a espera de que deje de hacer ruido.

De la nada una chica apareció en la pantalla de la tableta.

 _-¿¡Donde estas Link!?-_ Grito la chica muy enojada.

Me asuste al ver a la chica y al parecer ella tambien se sorprendió al verme a mi.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ Me pregunto la chica con un tono menos enojado que antes, pero se notaba que estaba enojada.

 _-Soy Wendy, ¿Y tu?-_ Le pregunte.

- _Soy la princesa Zelda-_ Ella dijo.

No se quien es ella, pero parece que es alguien importante para Link.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Narra Wendy:**_

Ahi estaba yo, hablando en la tableta rara de Link con una chica que parecía ser importante para Link. No sabia como actuar. En mi mente ya tenia muchas teorías de quien era ella, y muchas rozaban la locura. La chica llamada Zelda comenzó a mirarme de reojo y analizando mi cara, me pareció algo extraño pero no comente nada al respecto.

 _-Asi que tu eres esa chica-_ Dijo con una voz muy bajita, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharlo.

 _-¿Que chica?-_ Le dije de manera muy inocente.

 _-Eso no importa. Necesito que me pases a Link rápido ¡Es una emergencia!-_ Me dijo Zelda algo molesta.

No sabia si creerle o simplemente ignorarla, pero no sabia si en serio era lo que decía. Asi que al final me decidí en hacerle caso y fui a despertar a Link.

 _-Link, despierta. Una chica llamada Zelda te esta buscando-_ Le dije mientras acercaba la tableta.

En cuanto Link escucho el nombre Zelda pego un brinco enorme. Rápidamente tomo la tableta y le respondió.

 _-H-Hola Zelda, ¿C-Como estas?-_ Dijo Link mientras se le notaba a kilómetros el nerviosismo.

 _-¡Sabes que eso no importa! ¿¡Acaso olvidaste que nos veríamos hoy!?-_ Grito la chica muy enojada.

Ellos comenzaron a conversar un rato hasta que se despidieron. Pero yo estuve escuchando toda la conversación y saque la conclusion de que Link tenia que volver a su mundo. El me miro con una cara de tristeza, ya sabia lo que el pensaba y claramente no queria que eso sucediera, asi que lo abrase y simplemente le di una cara de enojo. Link solo se quedo viendo al techo durante un rato. Iba a decirle algo pero Link me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

 _-¿Por que esa cara enojada?-_ Me pregunto Link mientras me separaba.

 _-¿Enserio te tienes que ir?-_ Le dije triste

Link simplemente sonrió. Dijo que juntara al grupo y que lo esperemos afuera. Fui a despertar a Mirajane primero, pero no tuve que hacerlo ya que ella ya se encontraba despierta asi que simplemente le mencione lo que dijo Link. Despues fuimos por Natsu y Grey, pero ellos ya estaban despiertos asi que no hubo mucho problema en contarles eso. Luego comenzamos a buscar a Erza, pero no la encontramos asi que mejor fuimos a despertar a Lucy. Cuando llegamos con Lucy me alegre al ver que Erza se encontraba hablando con Lucy, asi que les contamos a las dos sobre el tema. Al final estábamos ahi, justo en frente del gremio esperando a Link.

 _-Link no te dijo cuando vendria ¿Verdad?-_ Me dijo Erza un poco molesta.

Yo simplemente di un pequeño suspiro.

 _-Creo que Link estaba tan apresurado que ni lo menciono-_ Le dije

 _-¡Ya estoy harto!-_ Dijo Natsu _-¡Cuando llegue Link le dare una paliza!-_ Dijo mientras encendía su puño en fuego.

Paso un rato despues de eso, pero de repente se escucho un ruido familiar. Analizando el ruido, se escuchaba exactamente como la moto de Link. Para cuando mire a lo lejos alcance a verlo. Link rápidamente freno y bajo de su motocicleta.

 _-Gracias por reunirlos Wendy-_ Me dijo Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-¿Por que diablos tardaste tanto?-_ Dijo Natsu muy enojado.

Link solo lo ignoro y comenzó a explicar.

 _-¿Que les parecerá volver a Hyrule?-_ Dijo Link alegremente.

Todos quedamos boquiabiertos. Hubo un silencio muy incomodo.

 ** _Narra Link_** :

Vaya silencio mas incomodo. Talvez fui muy directo con mi idea o talvez es muy egoista de mi parte preguntarles eso. Supongo que simplemente dire que es una broma.

 _-¡Eso seria increíble!-_ Gritaron todos muy alegremente

 _-"Es un alivio"-_ Me dije a mi mismo

 _-¿Y a que se debe esa idea?-_ Me pregunto Erza muy dudosa

Pase a explicarles a todos el asunto. Me alegre al ver que todos entendieron el asunto, aunque cuando mire a Wendy vi que tenia una cara medio enojada. Los junte a todos en un lugar algo alejado y prepare todo para el viaje.

 _-¿Crees que funcione?-_ Me pregunto Mirajane, era obvio que sentía algo de inquietud y no la culpaba.

 _-No te preocupes, hise algunas pruebas antes con algunas manzanas-_ Dije para calmarla un poco.

 _-¿Y que paso?-_ Me pregunte Lucy curiosa

 _-Nada importante. Solo que algunas manzanas se partían en dos-_ Dije mientras activaba el teletransportador.

 _-¡Espera!-_ Me gritaron, pero los ignore y active el teletransportador.

Cuando llegamos todos se encontraban muy agitados, pero se les paso al ver el ambiente en el que estábamos.

 _-Este lugar no lo recuerdo-_ Dijo Grey bastante sorprendido

 _-Este es el castillo de Hyrule, la diferencia es que Ganon ya no se encuentra en el-_ Dije Mirando el castillo

 _-Es mucho mas bonito-_ Dijo Wendy admirando la vista.

Les di a todos un pequeño recorrido a todos. El castillo seguía muy destruido, pero era mucho mas atractivo de ver sin esa aura obscura y esos guardianes acechando por todos lados. Despues de eso fuimos justamente a la entrada del castillo, ya que ahi me estaba esperando la princesa Zelda.

 _-Espero no haberte enojado Zeld…-_ Estaba hablando hasta que de un grito Zelda me interrumpió.

 _-¡Siempre se te olvida todo lo que te digo!-_ Grito bastante enojada Zelda _-¿¡Y por que ellos estan aqui!?-_ Dijo Zelda

 _-No queria despedirme tan pronto, asi que lo traje aqui. Espero que te lleves bien con todos-_ Le dije a Zelda para intentar de que se tranquilizara.

Todos se estaban presentando tranquilamente.

 _-¿Y para que me ocupabas Zelda?-_ Le pregunte ya que sentía mucha curiosidad.

 _-Tienes razon. Te llame para que me ayudaras a revisar a la bestia divina Van Ruta. Ultimamente ha estado fallando en sus movimientos y me gustaria analizarla para ver que le ocurre-_ Me dijo Zelda ya lista para partir.

Eso me trajo una muy buena idea. Primero la pense muy bien para asegurarme de que no fuera a ocurrir nada malo. Despues de pensarlo alfin me decidí a decirlo. Estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando Natsu me detuvo.

-¡Increíble!-Dijo Natsu _-¿Cuando partimos?-_ añadió Natsu bastante emocionado.

Mire a todos los demas y pude ver que todos tambien se encontraban muy emocionados por el viaje. Yo me alegre al ver eso.

 _-Descuida Natsu, partiremos ahora mismo-_ Dije e inmediatamente todos gritaron de alegria


	7. Chapter 7

_**Narra Link:**_

Tengo que admitirlo. Estaba muy emocionado por emprender un viaje con todos. Esto es tan nostálgico que no puedo evitar sonreír con mucha alegría, y que todos no tardaron en notar eso.

-Estas muy alegre hoy Link ¿Se puede saber por que?-Dijo Mirajane muy curiosa.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es increíble que estemos viajando juntos otra vez-Les dije a todos con una gran sonrisa.

-Es increíble. Yo tampoco puedo evitar sentirme increíblemente feliz-Dijo Wendy mientras me daba una sonrisa

Yo simplemente le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bueno Link ¿Cuál es la ruta mas rápida para llegar al dominio de los Zoras?-Me pregunto rápidamente Zelda

Yo saque mi tableta Sheikah y abrí el mapa. Rápidamente encontre dos caminos, pero ambos eran igual de complicados. El primero era el camino que tome cuando fui por primera vez al dominio de los Zoras. A mi parecer es muy sencillo pero esta rodeado de enemigo, mientras que el otro es mas seguro pero el camino es mas complicado ya que tendríamos que escalar varias montañas. Comente la rutas que habia y todos decidieron por la primera.

-¡Entonces hay que partir ya!-Grito Natsu bastante emocionado y con su típica postura con el puño, con la pequeña diferencia de que su puño no estaba en fuego.

-Primero hay que dirigirnos al Rancho del pantano-Dije mientras guardaba mi tableta Sheikah -Esta obscureciendo. Aparte de eso me gustaria darles algunas armas para que puedan defenderse-

-Suena bien. Dinos el camino-Me dijo Mirajane.

Estuvimos caminando unas cuantas horas. La luna casi se estaba asomando. A diferencia de la primera vez que nos conocimos, ya no se notaban tan cansados. Asi que continuamos con nuestro camino con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuanto falta Link?-Me pregunto Lucy ya un poco cansada

-Bastante aun, apenas nos encontramos en la Pradera de Mabe. Aun falta que lleguemos al Puente de Rebonae y una pequeña caminata para llegar-Dije mientras volvía a guardar mi tableta.

Pensaba en continuar con nuestro camino y descansar en el rancho pero lo pense mejor al ver como la mayoría se notaban hambrientos. Al final decidí mejor que hiciéramos una fogata, prepararía una comida y dormiríamos al aire libre.

 ** _Narra Wendy:_**

Link decidió que era mejor que descansáramos por hoy. El decidió que haria algo para comer asi que se fue a buscar ingredientes pero no lo considere una buena idea, ya que esta muy oscuro y apenas se logra ver bien. Aparte Zelda me conto que aunque hayan derrotado a Ganon, sus secuaces siguen en todo Hyrule.

-Deja de preocuparte por el Wendy. Link es capaz de cuidarse solo, aparte de que el siempre viaja por todo Hyrule solo. No le pasara nada-Me dijo Mirajane para intentar calmarme un poco.

Los chicos se juntaron alrededor de la fogata y se pusieron a platicar para esperar a Link. Yo estaba viendo alrededor para ver si con suerte veía a Link. Unos minutos despues comencé a escuchar unos llantos. No dude y comencé a seguir el ruido del llanto. Cuando llegue pude ver que era una señora, la cual estaba en el suelo sentada y algo herida.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?-Le dije mientras revisaba que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Me lastime la pierna-Me dijo la señora si dejar de llorar

Inmediatamente me levante y comencé a gritarle a los chicos. Estuve asi unos momentos hasta que me di por vencido, pero algo no estaba bien. Deje de escuchar los llantos de la señora. Me gire para ver como se encontraba pero ya no estaba la señora. Ahora habia una persona muy delgada con una mascara con un símbolo bastante extraño. Intente alejarme un poco, pero resbale y caí. La persona habia sacado una cosa parecida a una cuchilla y se acercaba lentamente hacia mi.

-¡Ayuda!-Grite esperando que alguien me escuchara

De la nada vi como una flecha pasaba en medio de mi y la otra persona, lo cual hiso retroceder a la otra persona. Inmediatamente aparecieron otra dos flechas que casi acertaban. La persona parecía confundida por no saber de donde provenía el ataque, hasta que apareció un espadachín y de un tajo desarmo al otro tipo. Eso causo que el tipo huyera desapareciendo.

-L-Link-Dije un poco temblorosa despues de lo que acababa de pasar

Link solo corrió hacia mi y me abrazo. Yo tambien lo abrase mientras empezaba a llorar un poco.

-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera-Me dijo Link mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Todos llegaron un poco despues de eso. Todos estaban muy preocupados por mi, y me sentí un poco mal por ser la causante de todo pero al final todos se tranquilizaron y regresamos a la fogata. Link nos preparo una comida a todos la cual estuvo deliciosa, y nos fuimos a dormir. Yo no pude dormir esa noche y por lo que vi Link tampoco, ya que el se levanto y comenzó a montar guardia.

-Wendy ¿Estas dormida?-Me pregunto Link

-No-Le respondí mientras me levantaba

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Me dijo Link un poco nervioso

-Si, pregúntame lo que quieras-Le dije

-Tu y yo... ¿Seguimos siendo pareja?-Me dijo Link viéndome a los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Narra Wendy:_**

¡Como es que Link pregunta eso! Es cierto que Link y yo no hemos estado juntos por un tiempo, pero jamas en ningun momento decidimos terminar. Me duele que Link piense eso pero al final creo que no deberia culparlo. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados. Aparte de eso, el conoció ha esa chica Zelda... Acaso Zelda es...

-¡AHH!-Di un grito al aire

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo Link mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Te preguntare algo y quiero que me respondas honestamente-Le dije a Link muy seria

Link se me quedo mirando sorprendido, pero dejo eso a un lado y acepto.

-¿Zelda es tu novia?-Le dije a Link mirando hacia abajo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y comencé a deprimirme un poco por creer saber la respuesta que daría Link. Estaba a punto de hablarle a Link, cuando el comenzó a reírse, lo cual me molesto un poco.

-¿¡De que te ríes!?-Le grite a Link bastante molesta.

-De que piense que Zelda es mi novia-Dijo Link mientras paraba de reír -Se que es muy linda, pero conozco a alguien mucho mas hermosa que ella-Agrego Link a lo que habia dicho.

Yo me quede pensando un momento lo que habia dicho, hasta que sentí como Link me abrazaba. Yo simplemente respondí a su abrazo. Estuvimos abrazados un minuto entero hasta que nos separamos un poco para vernos. Lentamente nuestras caras se estaban acercando. Estábamos a punto de darnos un beso cuando...

-Vaya, a ustedes no se les puede dejar ni un minuto solos ¿verdad?-Dijo Mirajane saliendo de su pequeño escondite -Lamento interrumpir su momento pero no creo que sea un buen lugar y momento para hacerlo-

-Odio que nos hayas interrumpido, pero odio mas que tengas razon-Dijo Link mientras se paraba -Aparte nos espera una larga caminata, asi que tenemos que descansar bien-Dijo Link mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi.

Yo simplemente tome su mano y unos fuimos a la fogata donde estaban todos para dormir.

Estaban todos dormidos excepto yo, lo cual simplemente me encontraba viendo las estrellas. Crei ser la única dormida, hasta que una voz me hablo y me sorprendi al ver quien era.

-Creo que no puedes dormir o me equivoco-Dijo Zelda mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo mismo diría de ti-Dije sin verla

La verdad es que las dos sabemos que no nos llevaremos muy bien. Despues de lo que dije hubo un silencio que eterno hasta que Zelda se levanto y me miro fijamente.

-Se que ninguna de nosotras nos agradamos pero tienes que saber que Link me rechazo-Me dijo Zelda un poco enojada.

-¿Y por que sera?-Le dije con un tono burlón

-Por ti-Me dijo Zelda sin verme a la cara.

Eso si me tomo por sorpresa. Aunque en esa situación me mostraba muy seria por fuera por dentro estaba muriendo por enterarme que Link rechazo a Zelda por mi. Aunque mantuve bien la calma.

-Pero te lo dire. No pienso rendirme, asi que no creas que has ganado-Dijo Zelda mientras se alejaba para irse a dormir.

-Como quieras-Le dije mientras la ignoraba.

Me volví a acostar y intente dormir, ahora lográndolo. Cuando desperte, por alguna razon me sentía bastante cómoda. Intente moverme pero cuando lo hice note que habia alguien abrazándome. Me gire lentamente para ver quien era solo para ver que era Link. Me moví lentamente para no despertar a Link. Cuando me zafe de su abrazo y me levante.

-Veo que dormiste muy bien Wendy-Me dijo Mirajane con una cara picara

Yo simplemente me sonroje al escuchar eso. Mire alrededor y note como todo el mundo ya estaba despierto. Estuve hablando con las otras chicas hasta que oímos un grito.

-¡Déjame despertarlo Grey!-Gritaba Natsu mientras Grey lo sujetaba.

-¿Que sucede Grey?-Dijo Lucy mientras ayudaba a sujetar a Natsu

-Natsu quiere despertar a Link para que prepare el desayuno-Dijo Grey a duras penas.

Natsu se logro escapar del agarre y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Link, mientras nosotros lo seguíamos. Para cuando llegamos vimos como Natsu estaba comiendo montones de comida, y justo Link estaba a lado preparando mas comida.

-Crei que tendrían hambre asi que prepare un poco- Dijo Link mientras dejaba otro plato lleno de comida -Nos espera un camino largo asi que hay que desayunar bien-dijo Link

Todos nos sentamos a comer excepto Zelda, la cual estaba ayudando a Link a cocinar. Por alguna razon no podia dejar de verlos, me sentía enojada pero tambien un poco triste.

-Asi que tienes celos-Me dijo Mirajane

-¿¡Eh!?-Grite mientras todos volteaban a verme

Inmediatamente morí de vergüenza en ese momento. Estuvimos 15 minutos comiendo, despues nos preparamos para continuar el viaje. Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que llegamos a un pequeño camino, a lo cual Link dijo que tenia que hacer algo rápido.

-Sigan este camino hasta llegar a un puente. De ahi verán el rancho-Dijo eso mientras se iba corriendo.

Todos tenían curiosidad por saber que iba a hacer Link, pero lo ignoramos y continuamos por nuestro camino. Caminamos por unas horas hasta que llegamos al puente de Rebonae, pero nos detuvimos al escuchar unos gritos. Provenían del otro lado del puente, los gritos eran de una chica que estaba siendo atacada por unos monstruos los cuales eran mas grande que los normales.

-Moblin plateados-dijo Zelda -Son mucho mas lentos que los boboklin, pero mas fuertes- Dijo Zelda mientras pensaba en que hacer

Natsu les lanzo una roca para llamar su atención.

-¿Que estas haciendo Natsu?-Le dijo Zelda muy preocupada

-Los venceremos fácilmente-Dijo Natsu alzando su puño

-Y como piensas hacerlo-Le dijo Erza dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Natsu en eso recordó que en este mundo no se puede usar magia. Nadie tenia un arma para defenderse. Fue cuando comenzamos a escuchar un ruido muy familiar, era Link en su moto Hyliana. Link brinco de su moto arrollando a un Moblin, mientras en el aire sacaba su arco y le disparaba hacia los demas Moblin.

-Se nota que le gusta lucirse-Dijo Lucy mientras se aliviaba de ver a Link

La chica se acerco a nosotros y nos agradeció. Al parecer ella tambien se dirigía al rancho asi que nos acompaño. Cuando llegamos todos nos tiramos a las camas a descansar.

-Oye Link ¿A donde fuiste?-Le pregunte a Link ya que la curiosidad me mataba

-Fui por esto-Dijo Link Mostrando una enorme cantidad de armas. -El viaje sera peligroso asi que tendrán que prepararse-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Narra Link:**_

Estábamos en el rancho ya relajados y descansados por esa enorme caminata. Yo habia ido por unas armas ya que no siempre estare para ayudarlos, aparte por que supongo que ellos entrenaron con sus armas. Pero por si acaso preguntare.

-Supongo que entrenaron con alguna arma ¿No?-Le dije con una sonrisa

De repente hubo un silencio eterno. Todos me miraban con una cara de vergüenza y de pena. De inmediatamente supe que es lo que pasaba, simplemente agache mi cabeza y di un suspiro de derrota.

-Te olvidas que yo si se usar un arma-Me dijo Erza mientras tomaba una arma -Pero sinceramente, ninguna de estos objetos parece un arma- Dijo Erza.

En cuanto Erza dijo eso, el filo de la espada apareció. Ella se sorprendió y soltó la espada, la cual volvió a hacer desparecer su filo.

-¿Que clase de arma es esa?-Dijo Erza mientras yo recogía el arma.

-Es una espada ancestral. Forjada con una tecnología muy avanzada pero que irónicamente es muy antigua-Dije mientras volvía a hace que apareciera el filo de la espada.

Le di la espada a Erza y ella realizo unos cuantos tajos con la espada.

-Es increíblemente ligera. Es como si no pesara nada-Dijo Erza muy sorprendida

-Es la ventaja de todas las armas ancestrales-Dije mientras miraba las otras armas.

 ** _Narra Wendy:_**

Jamas volví a tocar una lanza. Creo que debí haber entrenado un poco con la lanza. Pero puedo usar esto como una oportunidad para lograr aprender a utilizar la espada como Link. Me acerque y intente buscar una arma parecida a la de Erza. Mire en toda la mesa hasta que lo logre encontrar, iba a tomarla pero LInk la tomo primero que yo. El voltio a verme.

-¿Quieres esta espada Wendy?-Me dijo Link al ver como intente tomar esa espada.

-B-bueno yo...-Dije bastante nerviosa

No queria que Link se enterara de que no habia practicado con la lanza. Creo que el se podría avergonzar un poco.

-¡Sera genial!-Dijo Link bastante emocionado -Incluso podría enseñarte varias técnicas de combate con la espada y escudo-Dijo Link con el mismo entusiasmo.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle si puede enseñarme ahora pero Erza me gano en comentar.

-Si no te importa me gustaria tambien entrenar contigo-Dijo Erza mientras sostenía la espada ancestral.

Ese comentario de Erza me molesto, ya que pensaba que ese entrenamiento tambien podíamos usarlo para estar un tiempo a solas. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero se nos esta acabando el tiempo-Dijo Zelda -Link, hay que apresurar el paso-Dijo Zelda volteando a ver a Link enojada.

-Tienes razon. Tomen un arma y preparense para volver a viajar-Dijo Link mientras iba a fuera a esperarnos.

Todos tomamos las mismas armas que anteriormente tomamos, a excepción mía y de Mirajane. Yo tome la espada en vez de la lanza, mientras que Mirajane tomo una especie de espada congelada. Luego el señor de el rancho nos explico que eso era un cetro glacial. Salimos a fuera a buscar a Link, el cual se encontraba utilizando su tableta Sheikah para ver el mapa.

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-Le pregunto Lucy mientras veía el mapa junto a Link.

-tenemos que caminar por el Monte Gongol-Dijo Link mientras guardaba la tableta Sheikah.

Link voltio a ver a Mirajane sosteniendo el cetro glacial y rápidamente hiso que lo guardara.

-Ten cuidado o congelaras a todos-Dijo Link ya un poco mas tranquilo.

Mirajane solo lo obedeció y lo guardo. Comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Link, pero vino a mi una curiosidad que no pude mantenerla en mi cabeza.

-¿Por que tu no llevas una arma Zelda?-Le pregunte bastante curiosa

-Yo solía utilizar magia, pero en la pelea contra Ganon mis poderes se debilitaron-Dijo Zelda tranquilamente

Zelda iba a continuar platicando pero Link la interrumpió y dijo que nos agacháramos rápido para escondernos. Para cuando miramos sigilosamente logramos ver varios boboklin en caballos. Link rápidamente saco su arco.

-Veamos como esta tu puntería Gray-Dijo Link mientras se preparaba para disparar.

Gray inmediatamente tomo su arco y se dispuso a disparar. Inmediatamente se le podia notar que no se veía tan confiado como Link pero aun asi disparo junto a el. Link le dio al boboklin directamente en la cabeza, derrotándolo al instante. En cambio Gray fallo su tiro dándole al caballo en una pierna, lo cual provoco que el boboklin saliera volando.

-¡Maldicion!-Dijo Link mientras corría para ayudar al caballo

El rápidamente se acerco al boboklin y con su espada lanzo una especie de rayo hacia el, derrotándolo al instante. Al ver que el boboklin ya estaba derrotado Link fue a ayudar al caballo y todos lo seguimos. Link inmediatamente saco la flecha y vio que el caballo estaba sangrando mucho.

-¡Necesito que me traigan mi alforja rápido!-Dijo Link gritando.

Rápidamente fui a tomar su alforja y se la di. El saco unas cuantas vendas y comenzó a tratar la herida del caballo con ayuda de Mirajane. Estuvieron tratándolo por un rato hasta que acabaron. Grey fue el primero en preguntar como se encontraba el caballo, supongo por que siente culpa por lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes. El caballo se pondrá bien-Dijo Mirajane alegremente

-¿Por que no vas con el y lo cuidas un poco?-Le dijo Link mientras guardaba todo en su alforja

 _ **Narra Grey:**_

Estuve cuidando del caballo toda la noche. Sinceramente, no podia dormir por la culpa que sentía. Para cuando el sol estaba saliendo el caballo despertó y se intento levantar, rápidamente lo detuve para evitar que se lastimara mas. Gracias a dios el caballo decidió obedecerme y no moverse. Fue cuando vi que Link y Zelda se estaban acercando para ver como estaba el caballo.

-¿Como se encuentra el caballo?-Pregunto Zelda bastante preocupada

-Se encuentra mejor. Lamento haber retrasado el viaje-Dije muy apenado

-No te preocupes, si se trata de animales a Zelda le da igual todo-Dijo Link con un tono burlón, al cual Zelda obviamente no le gusto.

Mientras hablábamos el caballo se volvió a intentar levantar de nuevo, pero ahora Link dijo que lo ayudáramos.

-La herida no fue tan profunda, asi que es normal que se recuperara asi de rápido- Dijo Link sonriendo un poco

El caballo se acerco a mi y comenzó a empujarme muy poco.

-Parece que le agradas mucho-Dijo Zelda riéndose un poco

Yo no creía lo que decía Zelda. Como diablos le agradare al caballo despues del daño que le hise. Parece que Link noto lo que pensaba y se acerco a mi.

-Los caballos salvajes en Hyrule no son rencorosos. Aparte el caballo entendió que tu lo estabas intentando ayudar-Dijo Link mientras veía al caballo.

Estuve un rato acariciando al caballo hasta que comenzó a correr hacia el prado, alejándose cada vez mas.

-Supongo que es mejor dejarlos libres-Dije triste mientras lo veía alejarse cada vez mas

Link solo miro hacia abajo

-Vamos, tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje-Dijo Link con una voz muy baja mientras volvía con los demas.

-¿Que le sucede?-Le pregunte a Zelda

-Recordó algo que no debió ser bueno-Dijo Zelda -Tenemos que regresar-Dijo mientras seguía Link

Yo simplemente mire a ver por donde se fue el caballo y sonreí felizmente.

-"Espero volver a verte"-Dije mientras volvía con todos


End file.
